Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: A.N./CHANGED THE NAME! "I would go straight for her." Seth said. He didn't know what made him blurt that out suddenly but it was the honest truth. The pack laughed and Paul said, "hah, I woiuld like to see that happen!" Oh and it did. full summary insi
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing a new story since I have lost interest in that story. I have put an author's note saying if anyone wants to adopt the story and continue than that is totally fine with me. Anyways, I have concluded that the character of Paul is kind of overrated now. I mean we all know that he is the sexy big bad wolf so it's very easy to write him, we just follow the bad boy personalities. I wanted something fresh so I decided to write a story revolving around Seth. Yes, he loves the Cullens and he's nice. But that's all we know sort of. And I'm not going to make him a mushy love-sick puppy who everyone portray him as in my story. I can honestly say my story is a unique one. Or at least it has a unique plot. So enjoy!

Discalimer: don't own anything other than the plot and any other newly created characters by ME!

* * *

Preface:

Juliette Sophie-Anne Catch. She's a famous actress who lives in of course, L.A. She takes a break from her career to get away from her controlling mother and tries to get somewhat inspired to be a singer. She chooses La Push for a change of scenery from the busy and polluted streets of Hollywood. Not only that but she've always been attracted to tribal indian cultures and her dad lived in the reservation.

Seth Clearwater is a shapeshifting Quillete who is the only one among the pack who accepts and loves the local vampire coven: The Cullens. He's sweet, smart, and cute. All in the same package. Yum, right? But it also comes with a little side note: He's bisexual who's sort of leaning towards the preference for the male species. Of course, Fate works in wicked ways and he imprints on none other than the said actress above.

* * *

_Her face is a map of the world_  
_Is a map of the world_  
_You can see she's a beautiful girl_  
_She's a beautiful girl_  
_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_  
_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_  
_It makes you calm_  
_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_  
_This is what I wanna be_  
_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Fame. Everyone wants it because everyone thinks they are special in a way. Even if they deny one little compliment from someone, they can't help but feel a little good about themselves and wants to hold on to it as long as it lasts. And thats why I wanted it. Who could refuse such long-lasting and constant fame? No one. I wanted to be truly appreciated of my talent by the whole world i wanted to be the woman who every girl dreamed about being. "_I wish I was her."_

The Flashing lights from the paparazzi and constant rumors about me didn't phase me at all. Though my mother didn't quite get the idea and still pushed me to quite acting completely because of the "burden". The rumors and constant stalking from the paparazzi everywhere I went were her weapons.

Everyone who was close enough to me knew which were wrong and which were true of the rumors but my own mother thought even the worst of the bunch were true. It was completely stressful trying to explain the things I didn't do when the articles were so convincing to the public. I mean that _is_ their job, trying to make people buy the magazine by gasp inducing headlines on the cover with photoshopped pictures as "proof".

Sometimes, I wonder if she's the one that's making these rumors up in the dark. She just got really pissed off when I suspected her of it.

Today, I had a meeting with my manager, Ron, for some job offer that was to "boost up your fame". I grimaced at the remembrance of the bribe attempt.

I quickly made my way to _Armani's Cafe_ in Hollywood with my sunglasses on and searched for the familiar face of my manager. He was sitting at the table farthest in the back, sipping a drink out of his cup while looking through some papers in his hands. I walked up to his table and sat down on the seat opposite of him.

"Excuse me, Sir." I said with a deep voice. He quickly looked up from his papers in surprise, expecting a stranger until he realized it was me. I giggled as he glared lightly my way.

He was a scrawny middle aged man with those thick stylish glasses. He was one of those artsy people walking around New York or I don't know, working at _Urban Outfitters_. He cleared his throat before getting down to business.

"So, I know today's not our usual meeting day but I was so excited for this job offer that I needed to tell you the next day!" He said excitedly as he clapped his hands like a little child. It was true, today was wednesday and we usually met on tuesday, thursday, and saturday. Well those were the official days anyway. We usually talked constantly on the phone though so I guess it didn't really matter whether we met or not today.

"Alright, spit it out Ron." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. He quickly shoved one of the papers he was holding across the table towards me and I looked down to read it. When I finished reading the offer, I was smiling at him.

"Singing? I get signed to a record label? That's totally awesome! Now I can prove that I can act _and_ sing!" I said happily. This was a great opportunity for me to move my way up in the entertainment business.

"I knew you would agree! So what do you say? Tomorrow do you wanna meet up with the _Moore Records_?" He asked. I was about to say yes but then remembered that I still had to tell my mother about this. I contemplated as he looked at me with a questioning gaze. I also want to write my own songs too...

"Tell them that I do accept the offer but I need to work on my songs and I want to meet up with them when my songs are ready to be heard. Which leads to a little break in my acting department too. Can you do all that for me?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Sure thing." He said while jotting down stuff on his day planner.

"I don't get why you just won't put your blackberry to good use and start using that as a day planner." I said semi exasperatedly.

"I don't want to be one of those people." He said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes in response. _whatever._

"Alright, well I gotta go break this news up to my mother. I will call you later okay?" I said to him while getting up to leave. He just nodded in response. I walked out of the cafe and drove to my mother's house up in Beverly Hills.

I pulled up on the extravagant driveway and walked up towards the door. I opened the door to find my mother sitting in the living room watching _E!_. I rolled my eyes at the typical scene of my mother. Always the gossip queen.

She just glanced my way as I sat down on the sofa adjacent to hers watching the tv but not really paying attention to what they were fussing over today. When the commercials began she turned her head towards me and raised one of her eyebrows in question.

"I got a job offer today. Not just any other offer to guest star in a show or star in a movie. I'm getting signed to a record label." I said nonchalantly.

She pursed her lips and was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think that's good for your career right now, I mean your reputation and all!" I glared at her instantly.

"What reputation? I told you a thousand times to not to believe all the rumors!" I yellled.

"It doesn't matter if your family doesn't believe them or your friends don't believe them! The public does." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"My fans know better and other people in my business goes through the same thing and they are still successful as the day before!" I fumed.

"Oh please," she started and ranted about practically all my friends and their rumors from last night.

"Ugh! This is why I can't be with you for maximum of over an hour! I can't talk to you about anything! All you do is talk trash about everyone. Why do you hate people so much? You have such anger towards everything! Especially my career. Normal moms would be proud of their daughter for getting signed by a record label plus being a well known actress! Why can't you just see my talent and appreciate me for it?" I slammed the table while getting up ready to leave.

"You are just like your father." She whispered. I halted at the doorway remembering my father. He was so proud of me and always encouraged me towards acting when I was little. I turned aroud to face my mother one last time.

"And I think I will be better off with him." I slammed the door behind me and quickly drove off with my car. It took me a moment before realizing what I said. _Shit._ We both haven't mentioned my father in a while. He was living in a little Indian reservation up in Washington. He and my mother divorced when I was about 10 but I never knew what really caused it. Well I did know, it was something about another woman. I understood the situation completely at that time but I couldn't be really mad at him. He and I were really close hence taking up the advice to start acting.

Also, I knew there was a new light behind those eyes that day. Something he apparently was missing in his life. My mother got custody over me and I guess he couldn't win because the divorce was on her side. But now I was 20 and I could do whatever I wanted. So then I could actually go off visiting or maybe even staying with my dad...right?

I shook my head with the idea. I mean he has a new wife now...oh my god what if he has kids now! They will be my half brothers or something! I didn't know if I should be excited at the idea.

When I got home, I went on my laptop and searched up the Quillete reservation up in Washington. There was a lot of green and bunch of myths about the protectors of the village that resides among men. Huh. Interesting. I've always loved myths so I guess it will quite exciting.

As I searched more about the place I was really thinking of visiting him and maybe get inspired to write songs while staying there. I quickly called Ron to tell him the situation. He knew the relationship I had with my mother so when he answered my call he immediately suspected something happened between me and mother. Of course, his suspicions hit the bullseye most of the time.

He arranged a flight for me for the next day so after I hung up I immediately started dialing my dad's home number that I secretly got from my mother's address book. It rang four times before some woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" I quickly became awkward and tried to think of something to say in response.

"Um, hi, my name is Juliette, his daughter...?" It was followed by a silence before she finally started talking.

"Oh my god, hi! I've heard so much about you from Nick! And of course on tv and everything!" She chatted excitedly on and on about my work. I just sort of laughed and said thank yous here and there until she finally switched the phone to my dad.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Of course he would talk to me like we just talked the day before even though in reality, we haven't talked since summer. And now it was in middle of February.

"Uh, not much? Okay, that's a lie. Um, listen do you think I can, I don't know, come visit? I got this job offer..." I told him the whole situation and he gladly said yes.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely. I can't wait to see how my baby has grown up. Actually I did see you on tv. By the way I have all the movies and recordings of your work." Oh great.

"No wonder I felt like Susan knew me already. But I guess I'm sort of used to it." He laughed in response. As we said our goodbyes, I couldn't wait to start this journey towards the unknown.

* * *

The Quillete pack was all sitting in the Uleys living room watching a movie which happened to have Juliette Catch starred in it. Everyone was glued to the tv as she spoke in the movie while simultaneously multiples of dreamy sighs were heard all around the living room.

"Damn, I would hit that." Paul said. Everyone else except for the girls and Jared, Sam, and Jacob nodded their head in agreement.

"I would go straight for her." Seth said. He didn't know what made him blurt that out suddenly but it was the honest truth. The pack laughed and Paul said, "hah, I woiuld like to see that happen!"

And the even that followed the next day could best be explained as a consequence of them jinxing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, need more reviews! lol oh btw i forgot to cite the lyrics from the last chapter...it's "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall. Great artist.

* * *

I looked for my father as I walked out from the arrival gate. There were people staring at me as I walked through the aisle with my luggage. I tried not to meet their gaze through my sunglasses, a conscious habit of mine, and just looked straight forward. My outfit was entirely all sweats so I didn't think anyone was suspicious that I was Juliette Catch or anyone famous for that matter.

I caught a glimpse of my father's salt and pepper hair which was cropped short. He pretty much looked the same I concluded as I caught his eye and waved at him. His eyes that were rimmed with wrinkles as he smiled in response twinkled. He walked towards me readily opening his arms wide. After we hugged and happily said our greetings, we headed for his car that was parked in the parking lot.

The exterior of the house was what you would imagine in a fairy tail. Immediately I could tell that Susan was really into decorating and gardening, and such, all I wasn't really into. She opened the front door just in time as we walked up the front porch. My sunglasses were resting on top of my head so when she saw me, she sort of freaked out but then realized that I was basically her step daughter, so she treated me normal after a few minutes.

"So, we have a spare room up stairs for you to move your stuff and sleep in because your father guessed this might happen in the future and what do you know? You are here!" She smiled as she got one of my light weight bags and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs.

I couldn't quite catch the timing when to let her know that I wasn't going to live here actually. I was already in my twentys so if I did end up moving here I would probably find another place to live at. Really, I would be lying if I wasn't contemplating whether I should just live close to my father here in La Push. But then again who am I kidding? I have to live in L.A. for work. I sighed underneath my breath. So with all these thoughts in my head, I just shut my mouth as Susan went on and on about how all of her friends were excited that I was here and so on.

I felt bad for not being more chatty towards her after she left the room with a welcoming smile. I smiled sheepishly after her returning silhouette. Of course she didn't see me but oh well. I sighed yet again before I got into unpacking my stuff which by the way is my least favorite thing to do.

While I was packing, I realized that I didn't bring that much clothes with me because I was packing out of anger and also they were all fancy tops because I didn't realize how...small this town was going to be. I groaned and slumped on to the bed trying to think of what to do next.

I guess it won't hurt to go shopping for clothes...clothes that will make me blend in with the crowd in this town...

I got up from my position and started for the full length mirror in the room. The room wasn't big really...well it was definitely smaller than the bedroom I had in my own house back in L.A. Ugh! I need to stop thinking snobby thoughts! I'm here for a change of scenery. Wait, I'm not even those type of people! Wow, I didn't know that going to a small basically unknown town was going to have this affect on me.

I quickly changed out of my sweats and into jeans, the least expensive top I had, and a sweatshirt I was wearing before. I looked myself in the mirror once again and approved of my attire before I moved on to my hair. My auburn hair was in a loose bun which didn't look that bad actually so I just left it alone. I grabbed my sunglasses at the last minute along with my purse before leaving the room. I didn't know where my father was but the tv was on so I assumed he was in the living room watching tv.

"I'm going out for a bit!" I shouted before I left the house. But right when I walked down on the sidewalk, I had to stop because a) I had no way of transportation except walking and hell no I was not doing that because who knows how far it is to the nearest mall here? b) I don't know where that said mall is...or any shopping area around here for that matter.

So I turned around towards the house to ask my father where the nearest place to shop was and if I could use the car that was sitting on the side road. They seemed to prefer driving the car that he picked me up with from the airport that was parked in front of the garage door or maybe that car on the sideroad was broken...

I opened the door to find my father already standing there chuckling. Oh he knew that I was going to come back to ask! He could've just stopped me before I even left! Ugh, oh well not much to get so worked up about. I shut my eyes and sighed before saying something but he already beat me to it.

He handed me a piece of paper saying, "Port Angeles, I wrote down the direction on it, and yes you can use that car parked on the side road." He gave me the Toyota key.

I blinked before I fully processed what he just said. "Right...right. Thanks." I smiled feeling very much appreciated. I hugged him before I left and walked towards the car. I felt more and more unsure whether or not I should really be driving this car...It looked pretty beat up. But if he would tell me if something was wrong with it so I just shrugged it off and got in the car. I finally looked at the piece of paper and put it on my lap before starting up the car and driving down to where the map lead me to.

I was so relieved when I found out that there was a mall at Port Angeles. I immediately parked my car in the parking lot and walked down towards the mall entrance.

The mall wasn't fully equipped with really expensive designer stores so I guess that was good otherwise I would be tempted to buy them even though my main purpose for coming here was to buy simple down-to-earth clothes.

I'm pretty sure I spent at least 600 dollars today. No joke. I had so many bags in both of my hands that it was a struggle for me to get the damn car keys out from my purse. I was already breathless and my wrists and fingers were in so much pain when I finally unlocked the car and went over to the trunk space.

My fingers were purple after I finally got all the bags inside the trunk. It started to tingle as blood started circulating through my fingers again. I winced as I got in my car and gripped the steering wheel.

I was just on the outskirts of Port Angeles, already seeing the forest on both sides of the road until the car started making this awful sound and smoke started to come out of the hood of the car.

"Uh oh." I breathed out as the car started to slow down until finally it came to a stop.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled out as I punched the steering wheel a several times causing the car to honk a several times. I turned the engine off and got out of the car with a cell phone in hand. I opened the hood of the car to end up being engulfed in black smoke. I coughed turned my head away from the smoke until it died down a little bit.

I looked at the part that had the trail of smoking coming out of it which I guessed was the engine. I had no idea about car parts. All I knew were that the biggest part was the engine. I groaned out loud and looked at the sky only to find out it had started drizzling. Great. This is totally not my day.

And of course not one single car was driving down this road around this time. How lucky of me.

I finally saw one single car coming down the road and I squinted through the bright headlights. I couldn't see if the driver was a male or not but I really didn't care at the moment because my least favorite situation was being stuck in the rain. So I waved my arms over my head to signal them S.O.S. basically.

The car slowed down to a stop just right behind my car and I walked towards it while the drivers side opened and came out a tanned man with just a shirt and cut off shorts on. I furrowed my eyebrows in question as my eyes took in his choice of attire but I brushed it off as I looked up at his face.

He was quite handsome to say the least and his face showed genuine concern as he looked at me. I sighed in relief. "Thank god I didn't pick up a creeper." I muttered under my breath so that he wouldn't hear me. But somehow he did because he started chuckling. I mean why else would he be laughing about right? Unless he considered a woman in trouble a funny joke...oh god maybe I did pick up a creeper.

"Don't worry I'm not like the guy from the movie Hitcher or anything. Jacob Black, at your service ma'am." He smiled a charming smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Juliette. Listen, my car suddenly broke down and I don't know anything about car parts so I don't know what's wrong with it. Do you think you could help me see what's wrong with it and if it can be fixed? Also do you usually not get any signals out here?"

He cocked his head to the side to look at the car before replying, "Hmm, I will take a look at it. I'm actually a mechanic so today's your lucky day. And to answer the latter, yes usually around the forest you don't get that much signals."

I sighed. Great. I mean he said he was a mechanic but what if he couldn't fix it and then we would have to have a tow truck or something come down here but then we would have no way to contact them.

I was desperately hoping that this Jacob guy was able to fix whatever problem the car was having. He looked at the engine or rather a smaller part that was right next to the engine. He opened the small cap that was attached to it and literally steam came shooting up on his face!

I gasped out loud and immediately stepped back. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I went to his side to see if was burnt or anything but...he was perfectly fine as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it." He grinned before going back to his car and got a jug of water out. He came back and poured the water in the nozzle. When it was clearly full with water, he put the cap back on and shut the hood back on.

"It's fixed now?" I said anxiously.

"Not really, this will fix it but you need to wait fora few minutes so it will cool down. Your radiator got too hot so you needed to add water in them. And also there might a little hole at the bottom so that water probably wouldn't be held in there long enough before it runs out of water again and breaks down in the middle of the road." he said.

I nodded my head as I took all this information in. And came up with a conclusion: I was fucked.

"I can push the car to at least the side of the road or something instead of having it just sit in the middle of the road if you are willing to steer the wheel also while I'm at it. I can give you a ride to wherever you were heading to and then we can figure it out from there. We can call the tow truck later." he said ,raising one eyebrow.

I contemplated the idea and looked at him up and down. He didn't look that suspicious except for his attire but maybe he wasn't those easily-affected-by-the-wheather sort of guy. He was HUGE though now that I was face to face with him. Everyone considered me pretty tall for a girl but I only came to his chest. I literally had to look up at him and he had to look down at me.

"Alright, I will take that offer. Thanks." I smiled at him. I got all the bags from the trunk which he helped me with.

"Damn, shopping spree much?" He laughed. I smiled in response, "something like that."

His car was obviously too small for his body. He was all scrunched up in the drivers seat and I tried not to laugh the whole entire ride. I told him the direction basically read it off from the piece of paper in reverse.

When we got to the house, I turned to face him.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Jacob! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come driving down that road and was nice enough to stop.." I trailed off thinking how I ended up being so lucky as to find a nice person like Jacob to help me out.

"No problem, seriously," he said. He looked up at my house suddenly and looked back at me.

"You are Nick's daughter?" He asked. Oh here we go...I bit my lip before answering.

"Yeah. I just you know, came back to visit..." He nodded his head before he suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed towards me.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You are that actress! Juliette Catch! He talked about you but it took me a second before I got the pieces together" He rambled ecstatically. He didn't notice for a while so I thought I could avoid this all too familiar situation but guess not.

I sighed and bobbed my head up and down wile saying "mhmm"s and "uh huh"s while he listed off the movies I've been in.

"Wow." He said finally. "You know you are the first famous person I've ever met?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. Well, I guess if you lived in La Push, you wouldn't find much famous people walking around...

"Hey you know you should meet the rest of the guys. We r having a bon fire and I'm sure Nick and Susan are coming too..." Well...if my father and Susan are going then why wouldn't I? And it might be good to know a few people I could talk to around here...Jacob was first.

"Alright, I will be there." I smiled. He almost threw his fist up in the air as he shouted "YES!" but then realized that the roof of the car wasn't that high as he literally made a dent on the metal surface. I swear my eyes bugged out of its sockets!

"Holy shit Jacob!" He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oops." He said. Oops? You had to be really freaking strong to be able to punch a car and make a dent on it! I shook my head before getting out of the car.

"Anyways, I will see you at the bonfire which is...?"

"Tomorrow night." He grinned.

"Tomorrow night then. Thanks again Jacob I really appreciate the ride."

"You are welcome. See ya! Oh, and say hi to your father and Susan for me!" He drove off without another word.

When I got inside my house, I immediately went to confront my father about the car and ask him for the number of the tow truck.

"Dad, the car broke down in middle of the road by the way. But I got a ride from this Jacob Black guy..." his expression was shocked for a second before he chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that..I thought I had the damn radiator fixed already...I will call the tow truck. I'm really sorry about that." he said. I would've been more pissed off if not for Jacob who was nice enough to give me a ride home.

"Don't worry about it. By the way he asked me if I wanted to go to this bon fire thing and he told me that you guys are going too so might as well I go too." I said while getting all the bags off the ground to head upstairs to my room.

"Oh, Susan said she mentioned it to you but you seemed to not be that interested in going." He quirked an eyebrow at me. Oops.

"Oh, tell her I'm sorry and that I was really tired. But I would like to go." I turned back around and continued to head towards my room. I head an "okay" before I closed the door behind me and quickly went towards my bed and drifted off to sleep not bothering to organize all the clothes I bought today.

Today was definitely an eventful day...I was glad I met a nice guy like Jacob. I had to remind myself to thank God after this day...and I don't even know what I'm rambling about now because I was so exhausted.

Hopefully at the bon fire I will be able to befriend more people...and hopefully they are all really nice like Jacob.

* * *

**REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :D Here's the next chapter! Hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

It was already 5:30 and we were supposed to head out towards the beach at 6 for the bonfire tonight.

I felt like looking good tonight. I mean you know what they say, first impressions always matters. So with that thought in my mind, I grabbed one of the nicest sweaters I bought yesterday and put it on top of the bed.

I grabbed my newly bought blue jeans and a nice satin top. Once I was satisfied with my outfit, I started my make up. I tried not to put on too much and only wear mascara but I sort of went with the flow and put on eye shadows too.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Juliette but I'm pretty sure you know that. Have you seen my latest episode on _Showtime_?"

I was practicing first impression but honestly I was so used to saying something that had to do with my work constantly that I had to keep reminding myself these were going to be normal people and they don't need to know what your recent work was and so on.

I groaned and tried a few more in the mirror.

When we reached the beach, I was glad it wasn't windy so I didn't get too cold as we walked down towards the big fire in the distance.

"I'm so glad you get to meet all of them tonight, Juliette." Susan said smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back, "I'm very excited to meet them too."

When we finally reached the fire, I could see everyone, most of them looked Quileute. I was half Quileute so I was glad I wasn't going to stand out. Well, exterior wise.

Once they saw me everyone cheered and said "whoop"s. I just waved my hand and started to be uneasy. Was this really a good idea? Of course it was, I mean I had to get acquainted with the people around this town...right? Right.

Susan introduced me to all the women that were there first along with their hubbies that came along with them: Kim Tinsel, Jared Tinsel's wife; Emily Uley, Sam Uley's wife; Claire Roux, Quil Ateara's girlfriend.

It was strange how they were glued to each other. They basically came in pairs everywhere. I smiled and introduced myself to them as I shook all of their hands. Emily seemed like the all around mother in this crowd.

After that introduction, rest of the guys that were gathered around the fire laughing a moment before came walking towards me.

One of them was Jacob from last night and I immediately smiled at him brightly.

"Hey! I'm glad I get to see you again!" I hugged him while the others were whistling. We both rolled out eyes as we separated from each other.

"Shut it, guys. I helped her out when her car broke down on the middle of the road last night. Chill."

They all turned their eyes towards me and I said, "Yup, that pretty much sums it up." I nodded at them in reassurance before cracking a smile.

Right then, my eyes wandered towards one of the guys in particular. My smile slowly faded as I looked into the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. It felt like everything around us became a blur or something; it felt like time stopped between us.

It felt like we were staring at each other for good whole minute when in reality it was probably for only two seconds. He was still staring at me though when I finally gained some senses back in my brain and tried to do anything but stare. But it was so hard because he was still staring at me in those beautiful eyes and there were serious emotions in there not just a silent 'how ya doin'?'

I smiled shyly in return and he smiled this huge grin. Holy hell, am I in heaven? Surely because he looked like an angel at that moment. Seriously. He had this cute dimples when he smiled and he had the cutest little nose and god he was just...so perfect looking.

Calm down, this has never ever happened to you before so why was this guy suddenly making you go crazy by just looking at him once? This felt completely unreal.

I shook my head realizing how stupid I was probably acting right now. I quickly composed myself and tried to strike up a conversation. But I realized that the rest including Jacob had their jaws dropped looking at Mr. Gorgeous.

One of them was actually trying to say something I think as I saw his mouth open and close like a fish. He muttered something like, "But he's.." I couldn't quite get the last portion of it before his voice was muffled by Jacob's hand that came out of no where.

I was confused now as I looked at each of their faces. They all sort of looked alike in a way like brothers so watching them have the same expression on their faces sort of made me giggle which I was pretty sure no one else could've heard but guess I was wrong.

Their heads all shot up towards me like they just realized that someone was there all along. I immediately got awkward because I didn't know I could gain their attention so quickly.

Jacob was first to recover from...whatever that shocked all of them and cleared his throat. "T-this is uh, Embry," He stammered out as he pointed towards the guy on the right. I nodded my head and smiled as I reached out my hand for him to shake. My hand felt like I was gripping a heated curling iron and of course I winced but tried not to show it.

I don't know how Mr. Gorgeous guy over here saw my little flinch but he suddenly made this growling noise and looked at Embry like he was going to tackle him to the ground or something. And here I thought my acting skills were pretty great.

I looked at him questioningly before Embry tucked his hand away and they had this eye contact, definitely conversing with each other. What the hell? They are acting so strange.

"Anyways, I'm Paul." said the guy that was standing on Mr. Gorgeous's left. He didn't reach out his hand to shake but just grinned at me cockily. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and instead smiled back at him in response.

Right after that though, Mr. Gorgeous took his hand out for me to shake immediately.

"I'm Seth. It's an honor to meet you." He smiled dazzlingly and I swear I think I saw a little tinge of pink forming on both his russet cheeks. I chuckled at his formality. Gosh, it's not like I was a Oscar winning actress or something.

"Well, very nice to meet you, Seth." I winked. Before I knew it, Jacob and Embry were walking backwards towards the fire while looking at us with a knowing smile. Seth followed my stare and immediately put his hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to turn back to them. I laughed at his action as he sheepishly looked down at me.

"Don't mind them..." He trailed off clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine, at least they left us alone right?" Why did I just say that. Why. I just met this guy five minutes ago!

"Yeah." He grinned brightly in response. I blinked up at him. This guy didn't think this was weird. At all.

* * *

When Jacob, Embry, and Paul came back with a perplexed expression on their faces, everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Where's Seth and Juliette?" Emily asked, noticing a few missing initial members.

"Uh, you see-," Embry started but was immediately cut off by Paul.

"You guys won't believe what just happened right there!" He boomed completely ignoring Jacob and Embry's warning look.

Some few gasps were heard all around the crowd as they assumed likely possibility until all of them turned to look at Susan and Nick's reaction. Susan looked shocked but somewhat happy. Nick looked nonchalant as he smiled appreciatively.

Everyone rolled their eyes at their reaction. They were known as the 'chill' couple among the youngsters because they never got angry. Nick was a shapeshifter like the rest of the guys but he had better control of his temper than Sam. When it was time for him to stop phasing, it didn't make a big impact on his daily life except for the fact he could finally sleep in.

The crowd slowly started talking among each other.

"What's going to happen? I mean he's gay!" Brady chimed in as Collin nodded his head in agreement. Susan shushed him and cleared her throat.

"I think since fate has obviously had different plans concerning his love life, everyone should just forget that he was ever gay and don't mention anything to Juliette." She finished proudly.

"Or around her." Nick chirped after.

"So basically we should just completely ignore the fact that he was gay just ten minutes ago because he imprinted on the opposite sexual preference. Not just any female but _the _Juliette Catch?" Paul concluded, completely baffled by the idea.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison in response.

"You know you sounded really smart just now." Jacob chuckled. Paul just scowled back at him.

"I think she has the right to know though." Embry said. Everyone looked at him and they were back to square one.

"Well, I think he should just tell her himself. Until then we be quiet about it." Sam finalized with Emily by his side in agreement.

Paul sighed in defeat. "Whatever...can't believe how lucky he is.."

Everyone laughed at his miserable comment. They couldn't wait until _he _imprinted.

"Don't worry, man, I'm sure you will find her/him soon." He said smirking. Paul tackled him on the ground and they started wrestling on the sand.

"What! Anything is possible now right?" Paul growled out loud as he continued to wrestle against him.

Sam broke it off saying, "Alright, alright let's not push Paul further."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So..." I started. Now that we were alone, I didn't know what to say to him. I kind of felt bad that I sort of just bailed on the people back there I just met but he was causing me to do things that went against my rational mind. It was like my body was not cooperating with my brain right now.

"Why did you come here? Not that that's a bad thing at all because I'm really really glad that you are here of course that doesn't mean I'm those obsessed stalker but I love your acting and stuff..." He blabbered on and on. I giggled at his nervousness. He stopped and just looked at me. I could see that his tanned face was blushing in the night.

Was it just me or does he look just amazingly gorgeous right now? The way his face glowed with the moonlight behind us, it felt like I was looking at a beautiful painting.

He caught me staring at him and he grinned. It took me a second before I finally responded with a grin of my own. This was totally crazy and I still can't believe that I am walking along the beach beside this man.

"You still haven't answered my question." He started again. This time, he seemed confident.

"Well, you kept on blabbering afterwards I almost forgot your initial question." I joked.

"I'm trying to take a next step in my career. You know, probably singing...and um just trying to get inspired and stuff you know.." I said, unsure whether or not to tell him of my mother. Hopefully he will buy this one, I mean it's partially true.

He nodded his head in response but didn't say a word for a while.

"When did you come here?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm, about three days ago?" I said. I wondered why he wanted to know suddenly but brushed it off.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't explored the town yet?" he asked almost certain of the answer. I pursed my lips and shook my head in no.

"Would you like me to show you around tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. His eyes stared into mine and at that moment if I did have plans or something, I couldn't say no to him.

"I would love that, thank you." I said sincerely. He smiled brightly in response.

"Great! When is a convenient time for you?" he asked. Wow, I don't think I've ever been asked that from a guy when asked out on a date. Wait, this is a date. Sweet Buddah!

"Um, any time." I replied, blushing a little.

"I wanna take you to lunch too so around 11?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me!" I grinned up at him.

We headed back as it got a little bit chiller. When we reached towards the bonfire, everyone glanced up at us but didn't talk to us much. It was weird how they looked at us here and there but didn't want to talk to us. Did I do something bad? Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed the odd behavior of the crowd. Seth was looking at everyone quizzically.

When the fire finally started to burn out, we all said our farewell greetings and scattered out along the beach. I was walking with my father and Susan towards the car when I looked back at the last spark of a fire.

I saw that some guys were headed towards the woods and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. They came here through the woods? I pondered this for a moment before I shrugged and thought that they probably knew a shortcut from wherever they live to here in the woods. Maybe there's a trail? I would need to ask Seth that tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow with Seth, I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out with giddiness inside. I couldn't wait 'till I get to know him more. He was definitely intriguing to say the least...

* * *

Sorry, this chapter sort of sucked in my opinion...maybe I will rewrite.

but first, want to know your opinion so REVIEW please!


End file.
